Icy Hearts
by RowanDryad
Summary: A Dramione fanfic about a boy with an icy heart, a girl with one far too tender, and a marriage proposal
1. Frost and Rubies

_Icy Hearts_

**A.N. – This is my first fanfic ever and I would like some A) constructive **

**criticism or B) Positive reviews. And what do you think Hermione will say to Ron's proposal? **

**RowanDryad – Don't dream it, be it!**

**Chapter 1 – Frost and Rubies**

_White Lips_

_Pale face_

_Breathing in the snowflakes_

As Hermione looked out of her dormitory window across the Hogwarts grounds, she saw Draco Malfoy sitting alone by the icy lake. "Serves him right," she said to herself "I wonder where dear Crabbey and Goyley have got to?" Suddenly she heard Ron's voice from the bottom of the dorm stairs. "Coming!" Hermione trilled. After all, it was Christmas Eve. She bounced down the stairs and leapt into her boyfriend's arms. "Mione!"

"Ron!"

"Look at the Prophet cover," said Ron gleefully "Looks like Malfoy got his just desserts!"

Hermione studied the first page, and her eye caught on a picture of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looking rather distraught outside the Ministry of Magic, with what appeared to be Aurors in the background. She started skimming through the text.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have been charged with assisting Voldemort and being within his inner circle, the Deatheaters. Narcissa had allegedly been coerced and blackmailed into joining by her husband, therefore has been given a lighter sentence. She will be placed under house arrest and all owls will be checked by the Auror Office. Her husband, however will be deported to Azkaban where he will immediately be given the Dementor's Kiss. Their son, Draco Malfoy, in his fifth year in Hogwarts will be given a magical tag to ensure he does not leave Hogwarts grounds."

"So that's why he was looking so down earlier," Hermione thought to herself, as a jolt of pity ran through her.

_And they say,_

_She's in the class A-team_

"Mione, Earth to Hermione," Ron's voice cut through her thoughts like a warm knife through butter.

"Yes?"

"Gift-swapping time!" Ron said with the delight of a child in a sweetshop.

Hermione took out the small, gift-wrapped package from her robes pocket, as Ron did the same. Once they had swapped presents they quickly shelled them from their wrapping paper. Hermione looked down at the small box in the palm of her hand. It was just the size for a ring. Shocked, she looked up and saw Ron's encouraging face. Slowly, she opened it. Inside the box there was a gold ring studded with tiny rubies. Inside the ring there was an engraving that read: _H.J.G.,I love you._

"R-Ron! I don't know what to say!"

"Well, I thought we could get – "

Hermione Jean Granger ran off, with barely a backwards glance. She was going towards the lake, where she always went to mull things over. In her overwhelmed state she had forgotten that the Slytherin Prince was sitting forlorn in her usual spot. Rather than just ignore him, her kind-hearted nature got the better of her and she went over to the boy.

"Alright Malfoy?" she enquired.

"No, _mudblood_, I'm not, and I'm sure you know why. Now just piss off and leave me alone!"

Hermione didn't know why, but his words stung even more than usual. Her parents had taught he the 'Sticks and Stones' mantra, but it never seemed to work. The old wizard saying 'Wand of Vine has a sensitive mind' seemed too true for her right now...

**A.N. Well, that wasn't too tricky. I shall take an unbreakable vow to update at ****_least_**** once a month**

**~RowanDryad**


	2. Gossip and Rowans

**A.N. Hello again, my sprites! I got major writers block halfway into this chapter, so don't blame me if there's drabble. And here's a shoutout to Erin and Sophie, my besties and fellow Potterheads, and if you added this fic to your favourites, then thank you. 5 house points each!**

**~RowanDryad**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing fanfic now would I?**

_Chapter Two_

_Gossip and Rowans_

After Hermione's tears had been roughly scrubbed away by the back of her hand

she lay under the rowan trees in the grounds, watching the icicles wave gently in the crisp winter air. Rowan, she thought, meant to keep away witches. She didn't know if the staff were aware of this irony, but she laughed bitterly to herself.

When did Draco's words start affecting her like this?

Why did her stomach turn when she thought of being married to Ron?

Her head was full of questions, with nobody there to answer them.

And why was Harry always the golden boy – brilliant at Quidditch, defeating Voldemort, _and_ had the girl of his dreams. And they were jetting off to the new memorial for Harry's parents and the war heroes. There she was, stuck at Hogwarts, with no friends and an over-loving boyfriend. What a great life for the "brightest witch at Hogwarts".

1 day later

After she had said no to Ron's proposal, he had stormed off and she had seen him talking to Lavender Brown in the common room with a scowl on his face. That was not good news. Ron's eyes flashed darkly as he saw her lingering on the girls dormitory stairs.

She ran up them while sobbing quietly, then thought better and hurtled out of the portrait hole.

Tears blinded her as she ran through the maze of corridors. She didn't notice as she ran into a blonde figure. "Oi! Mudblood! A little upset, _are _we?"

That bastard! She thought, but without any conviction. After all, she still felt a stab of pity for the boy every time she saw him.

And revulsion for what his parents had done.

And, well, something that might be a little more than just pity.

"No!" she said through her teeth "I cannot be falling in love with Draco Malfoy!"

And then she collapsed.

3 days later

She woke up blinking at the light in the Hospital Wing. "W-what happened?" she asked Madam Pomfrey. Her voice sounded as if she smoked 20 cigarettes a day.

"You collapsed in the grounds. You have had a light case of hypothermia, so we kept you sleeping while it ran its course. You should be fine now, except your voice may sound a bit funny and you may feel slightly dizzy and weak."

"W-who found me?" Hermione croaked again.

"Funny you ask actually. It was that Malfoy boy. I never thought he'd do anything for anyone. But there he is, at that door, with you in his arms. Now, have a bit of a nap, Miss Granger, and see if you can have a bit of dinner."

Hermione laid still, mulling things over...

** A.N. Sorry this chapter's a bit short, the next one will be longer.**

**~RowanDryad**


End file.
